Adventures of Earth's Mightiest Misfits
by Centurion Shish-Kebab
Summary: What if in the Doctor's Daughter, the machine that created Jenny, it created TWO daughters: Jenny, obviously, and Jade. When Jenny dies, the Doctor takes Jade to live with Torchwood. They all love her, but they all think she's too young and agree to send her to live with Sarah Jane Smith. Jade FINALLY settles down in 13 Bannerman Road. But as Jade Harkness, Jack's adopted daughter.


**Hello, my first fic! Please be a little kind and don't knock it til ya try it!**

**I'm just gonna get aalllllll of the disclaimers over with and just say: I don't own anything except Jade!**

Not Just Jenny

Category: Doctor Who/slight Torchwood/mostly Sarah Jane adventures

Genre: Adventure/Sci-Fi/Romance

Main Character(s): Jade (my OC), Luke, Maria

Pairings: Luke/OC others as I go along

Summary: What if in the Doctor's Daughter, the machine that created Jenny, it created _TWO _daughters: Jenny, obviously, and Jade. When Jenny dies, the Doctor takes Jade to live with Torchwood. They all love her, but they all think she's too young and agree to send her to live with Sarah Jane Smith. Jade _FINALLY _settles down in 13 Bannerman Road. But as Jade Harkness, Jack's adopted daughter. It wasn't as exciting as she imagined, until-

Prologue:

_BRING... BRING... BRING... __**SMASH! **_

Oh, just peachy, I broke another alarm clock... Sarah Jane won't be happy... Speaking of my mother figure: "Jade Harkness, you better not've broken another alarm clock! I blame Jack for making you train for battle!"

"Sarah Jane, he was just teaching me what I knew! I've know it since I was created from my dad!"

Yes I said created. I was born out of a clone-like-ish machine. So was my sister, but she... never mind... Anyway, my dad, who is eptastically (it _is _a word... Or it is in my dictionary...) awesome, is the Doctor. Cool, right! Kinda... FLASHBACK HAPPY FUN TIME!

_-flashing-back-summary-_

_Jenny, my sister, and I, Jade, were born of a 'Progenation. Reproduction from a single organism. Means one parent is biological mother and father. You take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids, then recombine them in a different arrangement, and grow. Very quickly, and in multiples, apparently.' As dad put it. I was made with his brains and hand-to-hand combat and strategist skills, think like the enemy. Jenny, on the other hand was the soldier, gun training and military history down to a T. Her name being for 'Generated Anomaly', my name for my "beautiful jade green eyes". Skipping all the boring stuff I can't remember from trauma, Jenny died taking a bullet to save Dad. She died in me and dad's arms, me calm though freaking out inside, the Doctor clutching for something to keep her , due to the terraforming happening, I knew she lived. He looks to me, his expression looking as if making a promise to keep me safe no matter what. We dropped Martha of at home with hugs and promises to keep safe. When we get back to the TARDIS, Dad turns to as if thinking what to do with me. He looks down sadly and lands the TARDIS and beckons me to come out. Dad then drops me off with Torchwood, with promises of seeing me soon (which I secretly doubted) and an expression of guilt and regret. Donna gives me her cell phone number and tells me to keep in touch. Just to ease the tension between the three of us, I ask what color my hair was. Chuckling, Dad replies, raven black._

_-back-to-reality-_

So, yeah there's not just Jenny, there's me too! The Girl Who Was Forgotten. I need a new name for that...

Anyway, after living there for 4 months, a lot of danger, and Jack adopting me (I'm now Jade Harkness), the whole Torchwood team, Gwen, Ianto, Tosh, Owen, and Jack (who I see all as family) decide it's too dangerous for me there and send me off to live here with _the_ Sarah Jane Smith. In my opinion, one of _the __best_ companions _ever_ to exist!

They didn't leave without a gift of course! They saw me as the little sister they never had, that cousin-they-never-met-but-had-a-good-connection-wi th. So they got me an expensive cell phone, of course! Humans these days! Can't live without the latest upgrade! I put Donna's (yes I still had it! My only lifeline to Dad), Jack's and the rest of the team's numbers in there before leaving.

Now, it's been about a year since I left Torchwood and joined Sarah Jane, my only mother figure. I'm around 14 years old, according to official made-up birth certificate, all credit to Tosh, and due to me getting my dad's brains, I don't have to go to school. Not to mention school yearly health check-ups would be awkward with my two hearts... But whenever Clyde asks where I go to school, I say I'm home-school. Though, I think he's a little suspicious... What am I supposed to say! That I'm an alien genius who is only about a year old! That would go down well, along with being the new girl and the Freak's goddaughter. Then, people would talk... even more then they did now... Then I'd be taken to a crazy house. Yipee!

So, sometimes I help Sarah Jane with random jobs. Like, some small adventures, chores, even poetry! (Something, somewhere in the universe, there is something that rhymes with Orange! I swear it!) She even lets me handle the Sonic Lipstick! (Squeals)

But living here for on Earth for a year, I've realized that time goes rrrreeeaalllllyyyyyy slow. Nothing exciting is supposed happen on Earth. Sometimes I wish that Dad would come back. That at least Jenny would find me and we could talk about all that happened. We could try to find Dad or just go out on an adventure! But no! I'm 'too young'! I've got more experience than a UNIT soldier! (Not including Martha)

I've been getting comfortable here, though. I hope I don't have to go off and leave again. That would really suck, because I'm just starting to live a new, normal life. Well, as normal as you can get, being the Doctor's daughter.

I know something's coming. Something exciting, big, that will change our lives forever. Something bigger than just a common case with Sarah Jane, or Torchwood.

I just hope whatever's coming, will get here quicker.


End file.
